A Wish Come True
by GirlyGirl68
Summary: Exactly what the title says. People's wishes come true. Well the wishes are a bit perverted. But hey it's me we're talking about here, so of course it's perverted. Nanashi/Dorothy, Allan/Chaton, and Alviss/Belle. Possibly Jack/Pano. Possibly.
1. Make A Wish

**A Wish Come True**

**Chapter 1**

**Make A Wish**

**GirlyGirl68: Hello my fantastic readers! This is a new story I'm doing. I just finished watching the show MÄR and decided to do some stories off of it. This story like all my others is a Romance/Humor story because those are my favorites. This chapter will be between Alviss and Belle. The first three chapters of this story will take place on the same day but I am sorry I have screwed up the timeline for the first three chapters. Now who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Babbo: I will!**

**GirlyGirl68: Alright Babbo go for it.**

**Babbo: GirlyGirl68 does not own MÄR or any of the characters. But I do!**

**GirlyGirl68: Babbo you do not own MÄR, so quit lying.**

**Ginta: ON WITH THE FIC!**

Night time in MÄR

"Look Alviss a shooting star!"

"You're right Belle. Quick make a wish."

'I wish that I was tall like Alviss.'

'I wish that I could be with Belle forever.'

"Alright Belle we should probably go to bed."

"Ok Alviss."

Sometime around 3:00 a.m. there is a bright light in the bedroom. Belle wakes up.

"Who are you?"

"I am the shooting star you wished upon."

"But you don't look like a star."

"I am the spirit of the star, Belle."

"Hey how did you know my name?"

"I hear and see everything when I am in the sky."

"That's cool."

"Yes I suppose it is cool."

"So why are you here?"

"I am here to grant your wish."

"Really? How come?"

"Because you wished upon me, and you have a truly pure heart."

"What do you mean by a truly pure heart?"

"I mean you care deeply for Alviss and everything here in MÄR. You're always there when Alviss needs you and you're nice to everyone."

"And because of that I have a truly pure heart?"

"Yes Belle. Now close your eyes and I will grant your wish."

"Ok." Belle says as she closes her eyes.

The star spirit taps Belle's head three times and moves her hands in a circular motion above her head.

"You may open your eyes now Belle."

Belle opens her eyes and feels something under her feet. So she looks down and sees that her feet are touching the floor.

"Wow! I'm as tall as Alviss! Oh thank you thank you thank you!" she says as she hugs the spirit.

"You're welcome Belle. I'm glad you're happy. And I hope you and Alviss remain together for the rest of your lives."

"I do too. Goodbye and thank you so much."

"Goodbye Belle."

There is another flash of bright light and the spirit disappears. Alviss sits up in bed and rubs his eyes.

"What was that light? Is it morning already?"

"No Alviss it's not morning yet."

"Belle is that you?" he asks as he turns on the lamp on the table next to him.

"Yes Alviss it's me."

"Belle is that really you? Why are you so tall?"

"I made a wish on the shooting star to be as tall as you and it came true."

"Belle you are really beautiful."

"Thank you Alviss." Belle says as she blushes.

"Come here and lie down with me."

"Ok." Belle walks to the bed, lies down next to Alviss, and turns to face him.

"I love you Belle."

"Oh Alviss I love you too."

Alviss pulls Belle closer to him and gently places his lips on hers. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. They soon come up for air.

"Wow. That was amazing." Alviss says.

"Yeah you were."

Alviss wraps his arms around her waist and resumes the kiss. He licks her bottom lip looking for a way in and she gladly allows it.

She moves her tongue into his mouth and their tongues wrestle for dominance.

After about five minutes they break apart so they can breathe.

Alviss turns off the light and Belle giggles. (wink-wink)

**TBC**

**GirlyGirl68: Ok so that was my first chapter of my first MÄR story. I hope you liked it. Yes after Alviss turns off the light they have some fun if you know what I mean.**

**Belle: Yay! I'm big!**

**GirlyGirl68: Yes I know Belle. Now go back to Alviss.**

**Belle: Ok.**

**Ok so review or I make Belle small again.**


	2. Nanashi Gets His Way

**A Wish Come True**

**Chapter 2**

**Nanashi Gets His Way**

**GirlyGirl68: I'm back! Now as I said in the last chapter, the first three chapters in this story will be on the same day, but at different times. This chapter will take place earlier, but on the same day as the last chapter. This chapter will be between Nanashi and Dorothy.**

**Babbo: GirlyGirl68 does not own MÄR or any of the characters.**

**GirlyGirl68: Babbo who said you could do the disclaimer?**

**Babbo: No one.**

**GirlyGirl68: Then why did you do it?**

**Babbo: Because I'm the only one worthy of doing it.**

**GirlyGirl68: You're annoying me. Ginta!**

**Ginta: Yeah what is it?**

**GirlyGirl68: Your ÄRM is being annoying. Would you please turn him into version four as punishment?**

**Ginta: Sure thing.**

**Babbo: No not that!**

**Ginta: Babbo version four! Alice!**

**GirlyGirl68: That's better you can go now.**

**Ginta: Ok. Bye.**

**Chaton: ON WITH THE FIC!**

3:00 p.m. in MÄR

It's a beautiful sunny afternoon in MÄR Heaven.

"Hey Dorothy!"

"What is it Nanashi?"

"I've been looking all over for you."

"Well you found me. So what do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to train with me for a while, then maybe have some dinner together?"

"So like a date?"

"Yeah sorta."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Awe come on Dorothy. Please?"

"Alright fine as long as you shut up."

"Yes!"

So they train for a few hours and at 6:00 p.m. they stop.

"That was exhausting."

"Yeah it was. So where are we going for dinner?"

"I prepared a picnic for us."

"I can't wait to try to food you made."

Nanashi sets out a blanket, and quickly puts plates, food, silverware, napkins, and drinks on it.

"Wow this looks really nice."

"I'm glad you think so. How do you like the food?"

"It's fabulous."

"That's great."

"Why are you doing all this for me?"

"Because you're my friend and I care about you."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Oh thank you Nanashi. Actually I've got a better thank you for you."

"What is it Doro…"

Nanashi is silenced by Dorothy's lips covering his. They stay like this for about two seconds before pulling away.

They finish their meal in silence. Nanashi puts all the dishes back in the basket he brought, and they both get up.

"Thanks again Nanashi." Dorothy says as she gives him another quick kiss on the lips.

But this time after they break away they look at each other, then Dorothy puts her hands on the side of Nanashi's face and kisses him again. Nanashi moves his hands around her waist, she moves her around his neck, and into his long blonde hair. She then slides her hands underneath his shirt.

They break away gasping for air.

"_Andarta Caldea Castle_!"

They reach the castle and Nanashi follows Dorothy to her bedroom.

They reach her room and pickup right where they left off.

Dorothy falls on her bed, yanks off Nanashi's shirt, while he takes her hair ties out, so her long pink hair falls down on her back.

"_Griffin Lance_!"

Nanashi uses his Griffin Lance to rip Dorothy's dress off.

"Now that's not fair. You're still half dressed. Give me this."

Dorothy takes his Griffin Lance and uses it to slice his pants off.

Nanashi takes the Griffin Lance and throws it on the floor.

Dorothy flips him on his back, moves down, and runs her tongue along his length.

"Oh yeah."

Dorothy then covers him with her mouth, and he shoves his hands into her light pink hair.

"Dorothy get on top of me."

She does as she's told and continues to suck on him. While she does that he begins licking her core getting her nice and wet.

They stop what they're doing and he gets on top of her.

He grabs her breasts and shoves into her.

She screams in pain. So he stops. She pushes up to better receive him. He continues his thrusting into her while holding onto her breasts.

"Oh…yeah…oh…god…YES! Faster"

He does as he's told and speeds up.

"Nanashi I'm…I'm…cumming!"

"Me too!"

"NANASHI!"

"DOROTHY!"

He pulls out and falls to the side of her.

"That…was…amazing." They pant in unison.

Dorothy turns off the light and she falls asleep on his chest.

**TBC**

**GirlyGirl68: Ok so that turned out differently than I thought it would. But my imagination got away from me. I know this wasn't as huge as some of my others, but oh well.**

**Dorothy: Nanashi you were a beast.**

**Nanashi: Thank you.**

**GirlyGirl68: Go away you two.**

**Anyway review or I will send you to Hell.**


	3. Allan Wants Chaton

**A Wish Come True**

**Chapter 3**

**Allan wants Chaton**

**GirlyGirl68: Good afternoon, evening, morning, or whenever you are reading this. Ok so this chapter takes place in the morning around 8:30 a.m. and it's between Allan and Chaton.**

**Allan: What's gonna happen in this chapter?**

**GirlyGirl68: You will just have to wait and find out.**

**Chaton: Oh Darling where are you?**

**Allan: Gotta go! Bye!**

**Chaton: Where did he go?**

**GirlyGirl68: That way.**

**Chaton: K thanks bye.**

**Ichigo: GirlyGirl68 does not own MÄR or any of the characters.**

**GirlyGirl68: Ichigo! You're not in this show! What are you doing here?**

**Ichigo: You haven't written any chapters about me lately so I decided to pop into this one.**

**GirlyGirl68: Get out!**

**Ichigo: Bye.**

**Bakura: ON WITH THE FIC!**

**GirlyGirl68: Not you too Bakura!**

MÄR 8:30 a.m.

"Where's Chaton? I _need _her."

"Good morning Darling! I made you breakfast!

"Ooh smells good. I love your cooking."

(A.N. I don't know how anyone could like her cooking let alone eat it with a straight face. I've seen it and it is nasty!)

"Eat up!"

"I will."

Allan finishes his breakfast fairly quickly and gives the bowl back to Chaton.

"After you clean the bowl out come back here because I've got something for you."

"Ok." She says as she quickly washes the dishes.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah what did you want Allan?"

"You."

"Huh?"

"Just get on the bed you silly cat."

"Ok."

As soon as she gets on the bed Allan pounces on top of her capturing her lips with his own.

"Allan…what… are…you…doing?" she says between kisses.

"I told you. I want you. I need you."

Chaton gasps.

"No matter how much I try to deny it, I can't."

"Oh Allan I want you too and I've wanted you for a long time now." Chaton says as she removes his jacket.

"I wanna see what you look like."

"Sure thing." She says as she gets up and removes her extremely short pink tube top, and her short shorts.

She then gets on top of Allan and straddles his lap.

"Are you hard Darling? Here let me help you with those." She unbuckles his belt and removes his pants. Then goes back to straddling him while pressing her bare breasts against his chest.

Chaton can see his member poking through his boxers. She removes the only obstacle in her way. When she does, she leans back, gasps, and develops a look of horror in her eyes. He just reaches ten inches.

He sees the look on her face, reaches up, cradles her in his arms, and kisses her deeply and passionately.

She moves down, wraps her hands around him and runs her small pink tongue along his length.

He groans in pleasure. As soon as he feels her juices running down his leg, he switches their positions, so that he is on top of her.

Allan pushes in slowly until he reaches her barrier at which point he shoves himself into her.

She screams in agonizing pain.

He stills his movements so she can get used to his size and girth.

She grasps his face in her hands and kisses him in hopes of telling him to continue because her voice is long gone from her throat.

He gets the message and starts thrusting in and out of her very quickly.

She drags her nails against his back while screaming his name.

The position they are in is starting to cramp Allan's legs, so he pulls out of Chaton and lies on his back with her straddling his lap.

She starts wondering what he had planned now when a small blush comes across her face. The fire that's been building in her stomach suddenly roars with arousal at this thought. And the ache that was there is now coming back. She wants to feel his powerful rod striking her over and over again.

He lifts her bottom up and gently slides her on top of him.

He then grabs her bottom and starts moving her up and down on his shaft.

She places her hands on his chest and starts moving herself up and down on him.

Allan moans as pleasure strikes through his entire being.

He reaches under her, grabs her bottom, and starts pumping her up and down on his growing erection.

She lies down rubbing her breasts on his chest as she continues to move back and forth on his member.

"Allan…I'm…I'm…"

"Me too!"

"ALLAN!"

"CHATON!"

She falls down on top of him after they both reach their climaxes. He just holds her to him closely not ever wanting to let go.

When he finally catches his breath he asks, "Are you ok?"

"Fantastic."

Allan grabs the sheets out from under them, throws the sheets over their naked bodies, and they both fall back asleep.

**TBC**

**GirlyGirl68: Ok now that that's done I just need to figure out what I'm gonna do for the next chapter. Just kidding I already know what I'm gonna do next.**

**Jack: Do I get to be in the next chapter?**

**GirlyGirl68: We'll see.**

**Review or I break everyone up.**


End file.
